I'll Follow you anywhere
by Lyanna Petrova
Summary: AU. Caroline owns a cafe, Klaus is a rude customer, after being shown whose boss. They run in to each other again at her nightclub. Sparks fly and Klaus learns what its like to want someone.


**Hey, so new story.**

"It may just be more of the same for all I know"

"Excuse me?" the tall blonde asked

"What are you deaf? I said this isn't what I ordered. I ordered a caramel muffin with a double shot mocha cappuccino" the annoying accented man responded.

The blonde steeled herself, flipping her hair over her shoulders she stared down at the angry hot British man. With her best customer smile she responded "we don't sell caramel muffins and you were given a double shot mocha cappuccino"

"Pigs ass I was. This is weak as piss, and it says on your menu that you do" he spat, throwing a menu at her.

She had a quick once over of the menu.

"Like I said, sir, there are no caramel muffins sold at this café" she stated poised and polite "and your coffee is a double shot, I would know because I made it myself. But I would be more than willing to make you a new one if you would like" she smiled.

"It says in the menu, caramel cupcake with an iced top"

"Yes a cupcake, not a muffin"

"There's no difference" he stated smugly.

"Actually there a huge difference. One is a savoury dish and one is a sweet treat. One normally accompanies a coffee in the morning or at lunch whereas the other accompanies a dessert or kids birthday or birthday or special occasion" she replied matter of factly

His smug expression now lost. She continued, "This café believes that there is too much sweetness in caramel for it to make an adequate muffin, so caramel muffins aren't made here. If you would like a caramel muffin with your new coffee I would be more than willing to arrange that for you"

She watched as he thought about it, taking a moment to admire his truly remarkable form. Short blonde hair, piercing eyes and from what she can't tell from his sitting position, a body she would like to climb all over.

 _Whoa where'd that come from, he's a customer. You are not allowed to mount him and ride and ride and ride until you hit that point of no return calling out his name in pure ecstasy, NO. NO GOING THERE. GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME._

"Well get on with It then" he snapped, waking her from her deliriously good fantasy.

She smiled before turning her back on him and making her way to the kitchen.

"Bonnie" she called "his British highness at 7 wants a caramel cupcake now" she mocked using a terrible cupcake.

"Oh I thought he wanted a, a how was it you put it, a caramel cupcake without the glaze but dusted in a fine coating of I couldn't give a shits" she mocked.

"Well it's not my fault he believes muffins and cupcakes are the same, which they are so not, cupca-"

"CAROLINE" bonnie interrupted "I know, now before you go off on a tangent what else is wrong?"

"now his coffees to weak, I'm a fully trained and nationally certified barista, 3 time winner of the golden cocoa bean and youngest female to receive the national gold medal in make, oh yeah and I was specifically asked by the freaking queen to make her birthday cake, so excuse me if I know how to make a freaking double shot mocha cappuccino and what a cupcake is." She huffed

"Caroline, come on, don't let him get to you. Let's just serve him and then he'll leave." Bonnie assured her.

"Your right, he's not worth it".

"Here you go sir, 1 double shot mocha cappuccino and a caramel cupcake, no icing" she recited with a fake smile on her face.

"Finally. How long does it take to make a simple coffee, in fact I think if you spent a little less time, gossiping out the back and actually working , you wouldn't have made a mistake in the first place, now shoo" he stated with a wave of his hand.

With a huff, she made her way back to the kitchen. Announcing as soon as she entered, "bonnie let's get drunk tonight"

"Nik, let's go out tonight" Kol asked bounding into his office with his childlike glee.

"No"

"Aww come on, it'll be fun anyway, I need a wingman, there's this brunette with these enchanting green eyes that has bewitched me" Kol stated

"Let me guess she won't give you the time of day" he stated, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Ahh Nik what you lack in good looks your make up for in smarts"

"Your point brother?" he asked setting down his pen

"She's always with this blonde vixen and I want you to charm her away from her friend so I can make my move and get her out of my system"

"And what makes you thinks that I can help?" he asked.

"Because you my dear big brother can charm the pants off a penguin"

"Penguins don't wear pants"

"My point exactly"

"And if I do this, what do I get?"

"I'll take Rebekah shopping this week"

"Deal!" he responded immediately.

"Great, tonight. Meet at 9 at Mystic"

"Mystic? How do you know she'll be there tonight? Oh my god are you stalking this poor girl, because I wont be a part of that?"

"No, idiot. She and the blonde vixen own the place"

"Oh crap were gonna get kicked out of this place as well" Klaus exaggerated

"Shut up, just be there at 9 and look charming" Kol instructed getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh one more thing, the blonde she's a real ball buster, so you had better be prepared" he stated before quickly ducking out of the room.

"KOL"

Later

"Jeremy another shot, no 5 more shots" Caroline insisted leaning over the bar towards the hot bartender.

"Um care, I think it's time to cut you off" he stated removing the bottle of tequila from her grasp.

"I don't pay you to think do I? Oh do I?" She slurred

"True but you'll thank me in the morning or late afternoon, when your hangover wears off"

Sticking her tongue out at him she skipped back over to bonnie who was in the process of fending off a hot dark haired guy.

"Bonnie, Jeremy wont alcoholise me" she pouted.

"That's a good thing, by the looks of things your already on your way to being drunk, come on let's dance a bit while we get matt to make you some food to sober you up a bit." She said leading her out to the dancefloor before quickly heading to the bar to talk to Jeremy.

"Jer, can you tell matt to make car some fries and grind up some painkillers in them, it's gonna be a rough morning otherwise?"

"Sure thing boss" he said with a smile. Turning back to watch Caroline she noted that she was currently grinding against some black haired man.

"Oh and jer, tell the bouncer to get Damon out of here"

"Ooh a woman with authority" Kol stated "me like"

"Go away Kol, not tonight, go play with some poor drunk girl" she responded flatly.

"Like who? Your friend? Aw well too late looks like she's rather busy" he stated drawing Bonnies attention back to the blonde. Who was currently arguing with a tall blonde guy?

"Who the hell is that?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry Bon Bon-"

"Don't call me that"

"as I was saying don't worry that's just my brother Nik, ooh looks like they know each other"

"Oh shit looks like she's sobered up and oh crap she has her don't fucking mess with me look" she started to head towards them before she was pulled back.

"Ah leave them looks to me, like there's a bit of unresolved tension between them" he stated.

"And you know the best way to resolve unresolved tension" he whispered gliding his arms up and down her arms, leaving shivers in his wake.

"Give in" he whispered his lips at her ear.

Turning in his arms she looked up at him, leaning in to him. "Your right" she whispered lacing her hands around his neck and pulling him own to her. "I hope they have fun" she stated, before pulling herself out of his arms and walking towards the other end other the bar laughing.

"You complete and utter asshole" she hissed

"Well looks like miss prim and proper, can finally speak her mind. What was your boss watching you or something? Couldn't get into trouble could you?" he smirked

"Well it looks like Mr Cupcakes and muffins are the same things, still doesn't realize he's a total tool"

"You know love, if it weren't for your shrill mouth, you'd actually looked quite attractive tonight."

 _Whoa where had that come from, one minute I'm dancing with some guy, then he's being pulled away from me, then there's a new guy there and when I turn around the asshole from the café is there, instant soberer, then were yelling, now I'm attractive. Mood swingy much._

"Seriously do I look that easy to you?" she practically screamed.

"well let's see less than ten minutes ago you were drunk off your ass letting some random guy grind up against you, so who can really tell?" he smirked.

"Excuse me, but Damon is harmless. And I'm too smart to be seduced by you" she stated turning away from him.

"Well that's why I like you" he responded before she was out of earshot.

Walking towards the back area, she headed towards the office hoping she had left some painkillers there. About a metre from the office door, she stopped, hearing soft moans coming from the office.

 _Soft my arse_ she thought. _Oh god there getting louder_.

"Oh god, Kol, don't stop don't stop" she heard. _Bonnie?_

"I need to get laid" she stated walking back towards the bar.

"Well if you're offering?" she heard, groaning at the sound of his voice. Signalling Jeremy to line up some shots.

"Seriously, I just had to hear, what I'm assuming is your brother having sex with my business partner/best friend, so I'm sorry if I don't want to listen to you!"

"So tense, you know it would be so easy to just let go and release all that frustration, that's bubbling up inside of you. I'd be more than willing to help with that?" he propositioned.

The blonde groaned, downed a shot. "Listen here" she stated pointing a finger at the gorgeous brit. "I'm perfectly fine with the amount of frustration I carry round, it's freaking fantastic. So why don't you go away, far far away and try to hook up with some ditzy young girl who'd be more than happy to release here frustration on you" she huffed walking away, taking two more shots with her.

Klaus watched her walk away from him, now he liked to think himself fairly knowledgeable when it came to the female species, so he knew that the way she was swaying her hips while walking from him was a clear indication that she wasn't finished this conversation and that he was to follow her.  
Taking a sip of his drink he came to the decision that if ever there was a woman he was meant to follow it was her.

So he did…

 **So.. what'd you think? Read and Review.**


End file.
